Forever's End
by FaithBetta
Summary: This is Forever's End in the view of Icebreeze. Please note that there is another view of the same story by Sparklebelly Coyle.
1. The Start of Something New

_**Forever's End**__**  
**____**Icebreeze's Point Of View**__**  
**_  
Chapter 1

The Start of Something New

_The air was fresh and crisp. I opened my eyes and then heard a scream. I shot out of the warm cozy moss I had added to my bed the night before. I couldn't help but answer the cry._

My heart raced as I heard my sister wail from across the clearing! I couldn't believe no one else cared for her! Yes it was early but if a clan member's life is obviously on the line sleep can wait! I could barely smell the sweet scent of her coat in the moist air which made me panic even more so. I ran to her den and stood there in shock. I couldn't believe what I saw. The deputy was attacking her... playfully! I cant believe Spearstar made our idiot of a brother the deputy! He can't take anything seriously when it comes to the two of us! I mean if anyone should be the deputy it should be me! They were both staring at me. "Why are you here?" my sister, Sparklebelly, scoffed being her usual bratty self. A few hours later it was time to name the patrols. I was assigned leader of the border patrol with my sister Sparklebelly, brother Rufflefur, my apprentice Greenpaw, and Pocketpelt. I was super excited. "Calm down Icebreeze! You'll scare all the prey away!" my sister purred. Greenpaw was bouncing behind her. She turned and said "Excited apprentice I see!" she turned toward me "I see where you get it from!" I rolled my eyes and headed toward the entrance. We first came upon Dawn Clan. The dark shadows gave me the chills. What if someone saw us. There's so many places for a Dawn Clan cat to hide without us knowing. I started to tiptoe afraid of what might happen next. I could feel my fur sticking straight into the air. I tried to calm down before anyone noticed. "Are you ok?" Rufflefur asked. "You look like you just woke up from a crazy nightmare!" Then he chuckled. I turned and shot him a warning glare. He stepped back and dipped his head as if I was the leader. I purred because I enjoyed the feeling of that. I started to trot not even noticing I was still patrolling the Dawn Clan border. Next we were at the Stone Clan border. The boulders seemed bigger in the morning light. I think the illusion came from the huge shadows that cast across the hard, sandy ground. I heard footsteps. I turned ready to attack but I was too late. The she-cat was already on top of sparklebelly. She screamed in shock. I pounced toward the crazy rogue knocking her of my sister's stomach. Greenpaw growled flying in the air towards me and the she-cat. I rolled away just as he landed on her. He whacked his paw against her cheek as she yowled in pain. I was impressed. I'd never seen an apprentice do something like this before. I stood there in shock. He was biting her now right in the hunches. She swiped at him. Sparklebelly screamed something desperately but I was too shocked to hear her completely. He remarkable dodged it this little kitten reminded me of scourge! My sister got up and limped over to Greenpaw collapsing by his side. I ran over to her and dragged her away from the rogue. I could see pain in her eyes and I felt guilty. What couldn't this have had happened to me! She choked out the word Ice. I lay by her side and nuzzled her cheek smelling the sweet scent of my younger sister. I prayed to Spirit Clan saying "Please let her live! Please let her live!" I noticed her fur was becoming colder and smelling more of death. I looked at her and nuzzled closer. I fell asleep not noticing. I was woken by Rufflefur jabbing my side with his over grown claws. I squeaked and jumped up. I nudged my sister's side and she whimpered. Thank Spirit Clan she was still alive... but hanging by a thread. The medicine cat, Crystalheart, was putting supplies on her. "Will she be okay?" I asked. "She will be fine if she rests. It might take a while to heal so she won't be able to go anywhere for a while! She's just barely alive! Go get a few logs, some vine, and moss with Greenpaw and bring them back here. We need a way to get her back without her moving too much." "Yes Crystalheart! Anything to keep her alive." When we got back we built a transportation raft to carry Sparklebelly on back to camp with. She whimpered when we placed her on there. We got back to camp, put her in the medicine cat's den and waited for her to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes and I ran over relived. Crystalheart shooed me away. "Icebreeze" Sparklebelly said groggily. "Yeah?" I replied softly. "Have you been here all this time?" "Of course! You're my little sister!" "Thank y-" You have to rest if you want to get better!" Crystalheart said sternly. "Ok I'll leave I guess." I said. "Wait!" my sister squeaked desperately. Then she turned to Crystalheart. "Crystalheart can she stay?" she asked. "Well... I guess but only for a little while... and you have to promise to rest." Sparklebelly smiled and patted her tail on the ground telling me to lay down next to her. I trotted over and snuggled close to her. "Thank you." She whispered sweetly. "Anytime" I said as I leaned against her. We both drifted off into a deep sleep. Today was exhausting! Two moons later Sparklebelly was healed and we were definitely closer than before. That day was a very special not only for me but for my apprentice, Greenpaw as well. Today was his warrior ceremony! I looked over to my sister and noticed something different about her. Her eyes had a strange feeling in them. Was it? I couldn't believe it! She liked Greenpelt! "Someone's in love!" I purred. She looked at me and said "Shut up, Icebreeze!" I could tell she was joking. Greenpelt was walking over to us and she blushed. "Here's your chance!" I giggled. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nudged her forward "Yes she does!" I said trying to help her out. Sparklebelly gave me a look as if saying "HELP ME" and "What's wrong with you!" at the same time. Of course as a good sister I followed her to make sure she would be okay. "So... what was Icebreeze talking about?" he asked licking her ear. "Oh nothing." Sparklebelly replied. He pinned her down and started licking her neck. She purred so loud I was sure the whole forest could hear them. "So are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to hold you here all day?" He said playfully. She licked his cheek and nervously said "Well Icebreeze and I were... um... kind of talking... well... about... um... you." "What about?" he asked curiously. "Well... ever since you attacked that rogue I've... um... had feelings for you and... um they keep getting stronger." "Well there's something I have to tell you. Ever since the day I became Icebreeze's apprentice I've been in love with you." he purred. "Wow you're way better at this than I am!" She purred. She turned toward the bushes I was hiding in and said "You can come out now Icebreeze!" "Yeah we knew you were there the whole time!" Greenpelt chimed in." I jumped out "So does that make you two mates?" I said a little too gleefully. They looked at each other. "It's up to you Sparklebelly." Greenpelt said. "Only if you want to Greenpelt." She replied. This ticked me off. "Oh come on! You two are perfect for each other!" I hissed. "Ok it's settled!" Sparklebelly meowed happily. "We're mates!" Greenpelt licked Sparklebelly's cheek and we headed back to camp.  
By the time we got back it was almost moon high so we headed straight to our dens. We helped Greenpelt make a nest in the cramped space called the junior warriors den. Then I headed toward the senior warriors den. The next morning I noticed that Sparklebelly and Greenpelt were wearing very worried faces. As I walked over and noticed that Sparklebelly had major fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can't tell you." she meowed. "Why?" I asked again. "You'll be angry." she said shyly. "Just tell me. I promise I won't be as mad as you think." "I'm having kits." she meowed as she burst into tears. "What?! You became mates just yesterday and you're already expecting kits?!" "I'm sorry!" she meowed and ran for the entrance. Greenpelt and I exchanged glances and bolted toward the entrance as well. We saw her looking at the river. "Go calm her down before I go to talk to her. Please!" I say. "Okay." he replied. I heard a lot of crying and mumbling but one thing I could make clear was that Greenpelt was definitely the right tom for Sparklebelly. I walked in as I believed she was ready to talk to me now. I heard half the sentence. "I can just see it. Three kits playing in the nursery, you and I cuddled next to each other." Greenpelt meowed reassuringly. The he whispered "Our kits." into her ear. I went and sat next to Sparklebelly. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes…" She replied. "I didn't mean to upset you before." I meowed. "I'm sorry…" What she said next shocked me. "It's not you it's the fact that little tiny Greenpelt and I are growing inside of me." "Yes and they will be beautiful… like you." Greenpelt sweetly reassured her. "Are you mad?" Sparklebelly asked. I could see guilt and fury in her eyes. I felt bad. She didn't mean for this to happen! And that doesn't matter! I'm her older sister I should be telling her everything is gonna okay not that she did something wrong. "Of course I'm not mad! I knew this would've happened sooner or later… just not _**this**_ soon." Greenpelt looked at Sparklebelly. "So what do you have in mind for names?" "I already know one if we have a girl… Icekit in honor of my sister for always being there." She said. I felt like crying but I held it in. "And what about a boy?" Greenpelt asked. "Pinekit or Leafkit." She meowed. A few moons later Sparklebelly had her kitting. I sat there worried to death. It was a hard kitting but finally after many hours of support and reassuring words the first kit was born. It was a tom and he looked like is father. "Icebreeze, take him and clean him. Make him feel warm and comfortable." Five rabbit hops later a she-kit was born. She looked somewhat like me. Crystalheart said "Greenpelt… take her and clean her. Make her feel warm and comfortable." Within seconds a third kit was born. It was another she-kit. This one had golden fur and redish-brown eyes like her father. The last kit was a little more stubborn. It took another three hours to get the last kit out but it was definitely worth it. This tom was jet black with a white spot around his eye and a green tail. They were curled in curve of Sparklebelly's belly. Their names were Icekit, Leafkit, Vinekit, and Flowerkit. Icekit was a gray shekit with blueish like spots and blue eyes kind of like me. Leafkit looks like his father but with blue eyes like his mother and white front paws. Vinekit is a black tom with a white spot around his eye and a green tail. Flowerkit is a beautiful golden shekit with redish-brown eyes like her father. "Great job they're beautiful." I meowed and she smiled at me.


	2. Lost and Found Love

Forever's End  
Icebreeze's point of view

Chapter 2

Lost and Found Love

One moon later I was assigning patrols. I was now deputy and I had a lot going on. "Oh crap!" I thought. "I'm supposed to go see Sparklebelly today!" I ran acrossed the clearing. I walked through the entrance and the kits ran up to me squeaking "Icebreeze! Icebreeze!" as they bounced around me. "Give her some space kits" my sister meowed. They bounced toward their mother. "Thank you" I meowed in relief. I didn't want to squish them. I trotted over to Sparklbelly and sat down next to her. "So how have you been?" I asked. "I haven't been able to see you in a while." Sparklebelly replied "Alright I guess, it's not much fun being stuck in a cramped nursery all day!" "Then why don't you go out and stretch, get something to eat, see how your clanmates are doing while I stay here and watch the kits!" she left and I turned toward the kits. I heard gasps and chuckled. It had been a long time since Sparklebelly went out of the nursery... almost three or four moons! I couldnt quite remember. I had a lot going on in my mind with the death of our brother, becoming deputy, and of course my sister and her kits! "We've missed you lots Icebreeze" I heard the small squeak of Flowerkit's sweet voice. "I've missed you too! More than words can say!" I meowed as I licked her head. "Really?" Leafkit squeaked. "Yes" I replied. Vinekit pounced toward my tail. I moved it and Icekit pounced toward it. I kept on doing this until all four little kittens were taking turns pouncing at my tail. I put my head down. Then I heard a cat walk in. I looked toward the entry. It was Sparklebelly. "Done with your adventure already?" I purred and giggled at the feeling of another pair of tiny paws pouncing at my tail. "I think I've had enough sunlight for one day." she replied. "Everyone was staring at me like I was a rogue." "Yeah, I heard them gasp." I meowed. "But then again it has been a while since you've come out of the nursery." "True," she said thinking out loud. "But when Mistpelt first came out no one gasped at her." "Yeah but we were her fourth..." I stopped short. I couldn't go on. I witnessed her death by stupid rogues! She was my mentor. My sister was with our father at the time, back at camp. It was supposed to be my last training lesson and I had all the skills I needed! I could fight a dog for all I knew, but in reality I had never seen a dog before so I didn't know how big they were. But anyway my mom was getting some moss and I was stalking a rabbit. I pounced at the rabbit bit into its neck and headed out to show my mom. When I caught up to her my jaw dropped causing the rabbit to make a big wham sound out the ground. She lay there... her silky silver-gray pelt stained with blood. Scarred from all the scratches and bite marks. I could smell a strong odor. "I've never smelled this before." I thought to myself. I went through a check list: "DawnClan... no, StoneClan... no, BreezeClan... no, and it's obviously not SkyClan... it's not the smell of kittypet either." I gagged in my mouth... "kittypet" I repeated. How can cats do that? Always being touched! Eating rabbit droppings and soft slop twolegs call "food"! Yeah right! I bet it tastes like bark or dirt! Only being let out of the house when aloud! Not being able to do anything unless with permission! How is that considered living! No freedom! No fresh kill! That's worse than being a kit your whole life! I couldn't imagine being a kittypet. I ran to my mom's side! I didn't care who did it all I want was to cuddle up in the curve of her stomach and have her clean my head as I fell asleep. I started to cry! I missed her so much already. I dragged her back to camp and when I dragged her through the entrance every cat in the clearing was staring at me. My kin and my dad ran up to us and asked what happened. "I don't know!" I said through teary eyes. "She was getting moss and I was hunting a rabbit and when I got the rabbit I came to show her and this is how I found her!" "Well where's the rabbit!" my brother taunted. My father turned to face him "Rufflefur do you really think now is the time to be making fun of your sister?!" he yowled sternly. "I think she killed her!" I heard a kit say. "I did not!" I hissed at the copper kit my fur fluffing in anger. The kit screamed and ran to his mother's side. She was staring at me her eyes blazing in hatred. "What scent did you pick up?" the leader, Slothstar, asked. "It smelled like a mixture of kittypet and garbage." I answered. Everyone gasped. "Did I say something wrong?" I squeaked. "Rogue" I heard someone whisper. "Rogue, yes definitely." whispered another. "What?!" I repeated. "It was a rogue who killed Mistpelt!" the leader shouted. "NOO!" I thought. "How can this be happening?!" I snapped out of my fantasy not wanting to remember the rest. I noticed I had a frown on my face. I tried to cover it up. "It's ok Icebreeze! I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Rufflefur when he died. But you know what they're still with us. They come to us in our times of need. They're watching over us from SpiritClan. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes. "but we still have each other and that's all that matters." I got up and went to bed. I was thinking about my mom all night. In fact I was visited by her that night. I was awoken by screeching of cats. I ran out of my den. I heard my sister yell "KILL ME INSTEAD JUST LEAVE MY KITS!" I ran into the nursery only to find a black she-cat attacking my sister and her kits. I crept up to the she cat just like I crept up on the rabbit. I made sure my sister didn't see me along with her kits. I didn't want anyone to gasp and give away my cover. I pounced landing on the she-cats back she howled in pain I ripped her away from sparklebelly. Sparklebelly dropped to the ground. I she cuddled with Vinekit but I couldn't tell if the little thing as dead or alive. I started to rip the she-cat to shreds. The she-cat ran through the entrance. I followed the she-cat making sure she stayed away from the kits. Pouncing onto the she-cat I bit into her neck and she fell to the ground. I wanted to make sure she didn't get close to the kits. She yowled in pain. I saw Sparklebelly out of the corner of my eyes. I lifted my head. "Let's give her a taste of her own medicine!" I hissed smiling. "She almost took the life of my kits! I'd love too!" she hissed back. "No!" yowled the black warrior as I pinned her down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sparklebelly meowed "Too little too late!" as she bit deep into her hunches. I swipped my paw towards her face, hitting her cheek roughly. I could hear a hiss growing in Sparklebelly's throat. I hissed at the she-cat and she growled. I whacked her face again and she hissed. "Ok I think that's enough." I meowed feeling a little bad now. "No she hasn't learned her lesson yet!" Sparklebelly hissed. "SPARKLEBELLY! Enough!" I hissed. "We've been fighting her for 2 fox bites!" "You're weak! Only the strong survive!" she hissed. I was so distracted by Sparklebelly I didn't even notice a blue-black tom heading right for me. He knocked me to the ground and I fell unconscious I felt the tom scratch my chest. I heard my sister scream something but I was to out of it to hear. I heard a wham next to me. The tom flew off me I didn't know what happened but I was glad for a break of all the scratching and biting. Sparklebelly helped me up. "You killed that she-cat!" I hissed. "What's wrong with you!" she hissed back. "She tried to kill my kits! She deserves to die!" "No she doesn't!" I yowled. "She was obeying her leader! You have to do that! You're the one who just broke the warrior code!" "Shut up Icebreeze you don't deserve to be deputy!" she hissed as she ran off. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather here under the stone-boulder for a clan meeting!" Spearstar yowled. I limped over. "Sparklebelly come here please!" Sparklebelly limped up next to Spearstar. "Icebreeze told me that you killed a BreezeClan warrior, is this true?" he continued. "The is true but she tried to-" Spearstar cut her off and yelled "SILENCE! You have taken the life of another warrior in cold blood thus breaking the warrior code! This is unforgivable! What do you have to saw for yourself?" he asked. She looked at me and I turned my head. "Nothing!" she snapped. "So be it, EXILE!" he yelped. "Take your kits and leave. If we see you in our territory after moonhigh we will kill you!" He finished as she jumped off the stone-boulder. She came up to me and whispered "Traitor!" into my ear and flicked me with her tail as she walked over to the nursery. I sat there guilty. "I've decided to leave with my mate!" I heard Greenpelt yowl a little while later. My legs grew numb. I fell to the ground too weak to hold myself up anymore. _"What have I done?!"_ I questioned myself. _"Icebreeze you're an idiot! You turn against your little sister just because she was protecting her kits?! You would have done the same thing if you were in her position!"_ The words kept repeating themselves… _"You're and idiot Icebreeze! You're a selfish foxbrained idiot!"_ "What have I done?" I thought out loud. _"I'll never smell the sweet scent of my sister. I'll never see my apprentice again! I'll never see any of the sweet kits anymore! I don't have any family in the clan now! What have you done?!"_ I felt a warm coat brush against me. I lifted my head to find the sweet golden eyes of Spearstar. "How are you doing?" he asked kindly. "I'm fine; I'm just surprised at how fast everything is falling apart! I mean it was just yesterday I was playing with her kits and now-" Spearstar leaned over and placed his nose on my cheek. "It's ok." He whispered. He leaned back and I looked at him. There was something strange in the young tom's eyes. A soft, sweet look not powerful like usual. My tail twitched and he wrapped his tail around mine. I blushed and looked away. "I knew you'd do that." he whispered. Spearstar has always been a mystery to me. His eyes always looked like they had a shield over them; like he's trying to hide something from me. "Spearstar?" I asked softly. "Are you hiding something?" I turned waiting for an answer. He stood there staring at me. "I can see it in your eyes." I meowed. "You're holding something back." No answer; just silence as the sun set and the moon rose. "Spearstar; you can tell me." His face had an emotion that I had never seen before. It was completely still; just a steady gaze that I got caught in. We sat there for a good rabbit hop and I leaned in. I lightly touched his nose with mine and sat there; soaking in the feeling. Sitting there under the moonlight; touching noses. It was like good piece of prey that you didn't want to eat in fear of losing is rich flavor. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling; one of only few lucky cats getsto feel. This feeling was love.


End file.
